


Aisha's Challenge

by MayorHaggar



Category: Seihou Bukyou Outlaw Star | Outlaw Star
Genre: Catgirl, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Missionary Position, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: In order to earn her place on the ship, Aisha challenges Gene to a match. Rather than a show of strength, she has another sort of competition in mind.
Relationships: Gene Starwind/Aisha Clanclan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Aisha's Challenge

"We need to figure out what to do about Aisha."

The rest of the crew nodded in agreement with Gene Starwind's statement. Well, Jim and Melfina nodded, and Gilliam verbally agreed. Suzuka neglected to participate in the meeting he'd called. They all knew something needed to be done about the Ctarl Ctarl.

Since the conclusion of the space race she had absolutely refused to get off of the ship, and Gene was at a loss as to what to do about it. Frankly he'd been hoping that one of the other crew members of the Outlaw Star would have the solution, but they seemed more interested in grumbling about the disruption that the loud, egotistical, childish glutton had made on their lives.

"I think we all know what the solution is, Gene," Gilliam's voice said, finally cutting through the useless chatter. Gene allowed himself to smile, believing that the artificial intelligence system would come to his rescue. He should have known better. "You need to make the final decision."

"Me? Why me?" he asked.

"You're the captain," Jim said simply. Gene shook his head, but it wasn't like he could disagree with that statement. He _was_ the captain, but...

"Jim is right," Melfina said when Gene turned to her, hoping she would support him. "This is your ship. You need to decide what to do with her."

Gene sighed and ran a hand through his red hair. If even Melfina was against him there was no way he was going to win this. The entire crew had spoken (well, the entire crew minus Suzuka, but he didn't expect her answer to be any different even if he did drag her up here.) Aisha was going to be his responsibility. If he wanted to get her to leave the ship, he'd have to do it himself.

"Fine," he said, sighing. "I'll do it tonight. Thanks for nothing, crew."

\--

Gene sat on his bed with more than a little tension as he waited for Aisha to arrive. He might be the captain of this ship but he didn't fancy a fight with the Ctarl Ctarl, and he'd seen what kind of temper she had. He wasn't looking forward to telling her she needed to leave the ship. Who knew how she might react?

Aisha burst into his room and shattered his quiet dread with all of her usual boisterous bravado.

"I am here!" she proclaimed loudly. He shook his head; didn't she care that it was nighttime and everyone else was asleep? He'd arranged it that way so their likely argument wouldn't disturb anyone else on the ship, but now he realized it had likely been pointless.

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," he said. He figured there wasn't much point in beating around the bush here. He might as well get straight to the point and let whatever was going to happen happen. "How long are you planning on staying onboard my ship?"

"I'm not going anywhere!" she declared. "You, Gene Starwind, are my last chance to find the Galactic Leyline and prove myself to the glorious Ctarl Ctarl Empire! You and your ship are going to help Aisha Clan-Clan regain her lost honor!"

"You can't just use the Outlaw Star for your own benefit," he grumbled. "You were hunting me up until recently. I might have felt a little bad about what happened to you before, but we're not exactly friends. You can't stay here forever."

"No, I'm not your friend!" she agreed. He felt himself relax at least a little bit, but he should have known better. "I'm a member of the crew!"

"Wait, what?" Gene shook his head. "Since when? You can't just say _I'm a member of the crew_ , just like that. That's not for you to decide!"

"And who says no?!" Aisha demanded. "You're lucky to have a member of the Ctarl Ctarl Empire on your crew!"

" _I_ say no!" he answered. "I'm the captain"

"Hmmph!" Aisha crossed her arms underneath her chest, which pushed out her sizeable breasts. Gene looked away uncomfortably. "Then I challenge you to a match, Gene Starwind! I'll beat you, and then you'll accept me as a member of your crew!"

"Now hold on a minute!" He quickly scooted backwards on the bed, creating as much space between them as possible while sorely wishing he'd thought to have a knife or gun or _something_ on hand to defend himself with. He wanted no part of a hand to hand fight with the alien catgirl and her freakish physical strength. "I'm not fighting you!" Aisha threw her head back and laughed.

"It is not a match of physical strength, you silly human!" Aisha's laughter made her chest shake inside of her low-cut dark green top. "Where would even be the challenge in that? I would have you pinned down and beaten in seconds!"

"Well then what're you talking about?" he asked, still cautious. He was relieved that she apparently wasn't about to start attacking him with all the strength and ferocity that the Ctarl Ctarl were known for, but by this point he knew better than to think the worst was behind him. "If this isn't going to be a battle of strength, how are you going to beat me?" Hopefully she would suggest some kind of battle of wits or intelligence. He had virtually no chance in a hand to hand fight or test of strength against her, especially with her being this close to him, but if it came down to brains he felt very confident that things would go his way and she would be off of his ship before morning.

"It's not a match of strength!" she said again. "We'll battle with sex!"

Gene blinked and stared at her, certain he'd misheard her. There was no way she'd actually just suggested that she would prove her worth and get him to accept her as a member of the crew through sex. But then she took off her white breastplate and pulled the rest of her clothing off as nonchalantly as if she had been all alone. She didn't show the least bit of shame about standing in front of him completely naked. Gene was just frozen at first, his brain struggling to catch up with this unexpected development. It took a while for him to accept that Aisha Clan-Clan was in fact naked in his bedroom, and getting closer to his bed with every passing second. He couldn't make his eyes look away from her no matter how hard he tried. Whatever else he might say about her, her body was incredible. There was strength in that body, tremendous strength, but there was a massive amount of sex appeal as well.

"You're serious?" he said, shaking his head in disbelief as she climbed onto the bed. He was already leaning as far back as he could get so he didn't really have anywhere else to go. "You're really going to challenge me to a battle of sex? That's how you're going to earn your spot on the crew?"

"Yes!" She started tugging at his pants, and with her strength had them off in no time. "Do you think you don't stand a chance? Ready to declare your defeat already?"

"That's not exactly what I meant," he said faintly as she pulled his underwear off. Gene was a huge flirt and a shameless womanizer, always ready to throw out his best line or even cop a feel of a beautiful woman if given half an opportunity. Even he thought this was bizarre though. Who ever heard of battling through sex? And sex with a Ctarl Ctarl at that! He'd never expected to sleep with a member of the race of alien catgirls, much less the one that had previously hunted him and had been demoted and punished by the Ctarl Ctarl Empire after her failure. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting when he arranged for this late night meeting, but it sure as hell hadn't been _this_!

"Good!" she said. "Because I won't accept a forfeit! I will earn my victory! Aisha Clan-Clan doesn't need to have anything handed to her!" Gene's breath caught in his throat as he felt the catgirl's hand wrap around his cock, which was quickly getting hard despite the bizarre circumstances. His cock didn't care about his past with Aisha or that he'd called her in here to tell her to leave the ship. All it cared about was that there was a sexy female on hand, naked and eager, and that meant it was time to come out and play.

"Hmm." Aisha made an odd noise in her throat as she turned her head from side to side, looking at his cock from various angles up close. Gene had never felt under the microscope to quite this degree, and suddenly he was very anxious about her response. He didn't ask for this, this had all been her idea, and yet there was an instinctive male desire to be considered a worthy mate by an attractive female, even if said female was an arrogant Ctarl-Ctarl who up until a minute or two ago had seemed more likely to try and rip his cock in half than do anything fun with it 

"You're pretty big, for a human!" Aisha said. Even with the backhanded nature of her statement that served as a dig at his entire race Gene still felt relief. He'd been examined, and she'd judged him worthy. "At least this is going to be fun, nya! Well, it'll be fun for me anyway! It'll only be fun for you if you can actually keep up for a little while!"

Gene pulled off his own shirt since it was obvious Aisha couldn't have cared less about that. Her attention was very clearly centered on one thing and one thing only. She held onto his cock and stroked it from tip to base, and even though she wasn't consciously trying to show off (or at least he didn't think she was), he could still feel the power in her body through her strong grip and firm strokes. He was once again reminded of how strong this disgraced member of the Ctarl Ctarl Empire was, and what a threat she could pose to him if she decided to get violent.

Aisha showed no interest in fighting him though. Instead she stuck her tongue out and began to lick him. This wasn't the first time Gene had had his cock licked, but he'd never had a woman lick him quite like this. Her tongue left him bathed in her spit as she lapped at him insistently. Maybe this was some of her feline traits shining through?

Only after he had been thoroughly licked did she part her lips and take the head of his cock into her mouth. She suckled on the tip for a moment, and her eyes looked up and locked onto his face. She looked extremely smug, like she knew exactly what she was doing and how much he was affected by it. It already felt so good, and then she started to bob her head on his cock itself.

Her head bobbed with more force than anyone ever had before, and her lips felt like heaven around his cock. Gene was no stranger to blowjobs but Aisha Clan-Clan was sucking his cock like no one else ever had. Should he have tried to hook up with a Ctarl Ctarl years earlier, or was this level of skill unique to Aisha herself?

Gene didn't know and he wasn't about to ask. He wasn't about to do anything other than sit back and allow Aisha to do absolutely whatever she wanted with his cock in her mouth. She pushed her head all the way down, taking his cock into her throat with no issue whatsoever. She just held him there for a second and stared up at him victoriously. Her blue eyes were dancing. She had complete control over everything right now, and they both knew it. Gene honestly didn't even care. If her idea of proving something to him featured her giving him an enthusiastic deepthroat blowjob she was more than welcome to prove it for as long as she wanted to. Suddenly the idea of her joining the crew didn't sound so bad, if she was willing to spend her nights in his bed with his cock down her throat.

He felt like he would soon cum if she kept up with her blowjob for much longer, but to his disappointment she pulled him out of her mouth before he could reach that point. He groaned in dismay, which made Aisha laugh.

"Don't tell me you were ready to give up after only that much!" she said. "What use is a penis this large if you have so little control over it?!" Gene frowned at her, but it had more to do with being denied an orgasm than it did with her taunting.

"You looked so good down there that I didn't think I should stop you," he said. "Having your noble Ctarl Ctarl head pressed into my crotch and my dick down your throat was right where you belonged if you ask me." It was his attempt to fire back with some taunting of his own, but Aisha did not let it affect her. Apparently the Ctarl Ctarl had very different views on sex if that didn't get a reaction out of her, because he knew the issue wasn't lack of pride on her part. If she'd considered his words to be an insult, he would have known it immediately. But she just scoffed and shook her head.

"I challenged you to a match, Gene!" she reminded him, looking and sounding as if she thought he was quite stupid. "If you let yourself cum down my throat right away you might as well admit that you don't even have a chance! You have to at least get your dick inside of me first before you admit your defeat, otherwise this is just a waste of my time!"

Aisha pushed his shoulders down so he was flat on the bed, and then she straddled him and started to rub her ass against his cock. Most of his attention had been on her huge breasts when she disrobed, and with valid reason, but she had a very nice ass as well. She had a very nice _everything_ , to be honest.

"I hope you're ready for this!" she said, smirking down at him as she wiggled her hips, grabbed his cock in her hand again and aimed him right where they both wanted him to do. The head of his cock pressed against her entrance, and Gene had to try very hard not to whine at the feeling. "You're about to mate with Aisha Clan-Clan of the mighty Ctarl Ctarl! You're the luckiest man in the galaxy!"

Gene wasn't sure that he disagreed with her arrogant statement, especially once she lowered her hips and took his cock inside of her. She fell down onto him with one big drop of her hips, and Gene immediately groaned out loud. Aisha was arrogant but now he realized that it hadn't been solely bravado when she told him he was going to be in for a rough challenge. He'd never felt a pussy quite like Aisha's, and if he'd thought her mouth was heavenly it couldn't even compare to this. Her energetic blowjob and effortless deepthroat had just been the warm-up. The real test started now.

Aisha bounced away on his cock, showing flashes of the immense strength she possessed as her powerful hips rose up and then slammed right back down onto him, taking him for a ride unlike any he'd ever been on. Gene rested his hands on her hips and watched her body in motion.

The alien catgirls so often struck fear into the hearts of people all around the galaxy, and with good reason; their destructive power was off the charts. But there was incredible beauty to be found in their powerful bodies as well. Aisha could never have been mistaken for a mere human, and Gene never forgot that she was of a different race as she rode him. From her pointy ears to her long hair that hung down in its braid, and all the way down to her tail that swished in satisfaction as she bounced on his cock, she made for quite an attractive visual spectacle for Gene.

The visuals were nothing compared to the feel of it all, of course. Aisha's pussy slid up and down his cock with every move from her lower body, and Gene never wanted his cock to be anywhere else. She was right to stop before he could cum down her throat, because this was where he belonged. Every drop of cum he had in his balls _needed_ to go straight into her tight Ctarl Ctarl pussy, and his body decided to help try and make that a reality as soon as possible. His hips jerked up off of the bed to meet her every time she descended, and Aisha laughed yet again.

"You're going to cum, aren't you Gene?" she asked, though it was a fairly pointless question. They both knew the answer, and he didn't even dignify it with a response. He was far too focused on trying to chase down his orgasm anyway. "Well do it!" she demanded. "Cum inside of me! Bow down before the greatness of the Ctarl Ctarl Empire and admit that I've won! Admit your defeat, cum inside of me and accept the honor of having me on your crew!"

She kept calling it a defeat, but Gene didn't see it that way at all. She could say whatever she wanted, but from his point of view he was the big winner here. He was the one with a sexy alien catgirl taking him for the ride of his life in his bed, and he was the one who got to cum inside of her.

Gene's hands held onto her hips tight, keeping her down on him while he filled her with his cum. He had a feeling she would have stayed on him regardless, since she seemed to consider this some sort of victory over him. Well, she was welcome to feel that way if it meant he got to pump his semen inside of her. 

He wasn't alone in his ecstasy either. Aisha shook and writhed on top of him, and let out a feral sort of growl that he quickly realized was a sign of her orgasm. She squeezed around him even tighter than before and her hips rocked against him while she rode out her own climax. It was an incredible sight, and it had Gene getting aroused all over again.

"Ahh, that was fun!" Aisha said. She stretched her arms above her head while remaining impaled on his cock. "But it's my victory, Gene! You have to accept me as a member of the crew now! I, Aisha Clan-Clan, will be as strong and quick as--nya?" Aisha stopped taunting him and looked down in surprise when she felt him start to thrust his hips against her from below. "Again? This is unexpected!"

She wasn't the only one. Gene had always been proud of his recuperative powers and his ability to go multiple times in the same night, but even he needed at least _some_ time to recover. Or he had until now. There was something about being inside of Aisha that filled him with vitality and allowed him to get hard again pretty much right away. He couldn't explain it. He had been tempted to write it off as some strange quirk of fucking a Ctarl Ctarl but Aisha's reaction told him that this wasn't something she dealt with often either. She was as surprised by his quick turnaround as he was. He didn't understand why he was able to bounce back almost immediately, but he didn't waste any time trying to get to the bottom of the mystery. He just thanked his lucky stars that he had been blessed with the ability to keep fucking this beautiful alien catgirl uninterrupted. And speaking of fucking her, he thought it was high time that he do just that. She'd been in control of everything up until now, starting with issuing the challenge and taking his clothes off, and then on to sucking his cock, hopping aboard and taking him on the ride of his life. She'd been showing her dominance so far, but he figured it was only appropriate for him to show her a little of what he could do. He might be no match for her when it came to physical strength, but he was going to be a more evenly matched and capable opponent in bed.

"This battle isn't over yet, Aisha," he said. He grabbed her ass hard and flipped them over so she was on her back and he was on top of her, pinning her down on the bed with his erect cock buried inside of her. "Don't think you've beaten me so easily." Aisha's eyes lit up and she smiled, showing her teeth.

"Ooh, seems like Gene's not ready to give up just yet, nya!" Aisha looked thrilled to know that their sexual battle wasn't yet finished. "Let's see what you can do then! Try your best to defeat me!"

Gene pulled his hips back and then thrust back into her, hard and deep. Usually he would start off a little slow and work his way up to a faster pace, but he wasn't going to hold anything back against Aisha. She was strong enough to take it, and it was obvious that anything soft wasn't going to be enough to impress her. He needed to give her his all and fuck her with all his might. He'd never been with a woman like this, a woman as strong and tough as her. There was no need for him to be gentle, and in fact it wouldn't be appreciated.

He fucked her and fucked her hard, keeping her body pinned down to the bed and forcing his cock into her as roughly as he could. His hips slapped against her with every thrust, making the sound of his lighter human skin clapping against the darker flesh of the Ctarl-Ctarl echo throughout his room.

Gene knew he wasn't going to last long slamming into her at the rate he was going, especially with how tightly her nonhuman pussy squeezed around him, but he didn't even spare a thought to the possibility of holding back or slowing down. He had no clue what would happen once he reached the end, whether his second orgasm would be his last or whether he might be able to go again just as quickly as he had after the first time. There was no time to worry about such things though. Going in for half-measures simply wasn't an option. Winning this battle through conserving his strength wasn't on the table. He needed to give it to Aisha as hard as he could for as long as his body would allow him, and with any luck he'd be able to make an impression on her.

"Ahh, yes!" Aisha purred. "That feels good, Gene, nya! Maybe you aren't so bad after all! Maybe you can give me a little more of a challenge than I thought!"

Gene paid little attention to the words that were coming out of the sexy catgirl's mouth. He was aware of little other than the back and forth of his hips , the slapping of skin, the feel of her pussy around his cock and the pressure building in his balls once again. He knew he was just about there. He'd be cumming any second now, and he embraced it. He didn't even think about trying to prolong this, and it had already been mutually agreed that there was only one place that his semen belonged so there was no need to warn her what was coming or consider pulling out.

"Haa! Yes, Gene! Give me more!" Aisha felt his hips snapping against her harder and knew what it meant. "Let's see how much more cum you have for me after the first time, nya!"

He was interested to find that out for himself, to be honest. After a few more quick, hard thrusts they learned the answer together. He still had quite a bit to offer, as it turned out. He stayed very still on top of her, wanting to remain as deep inside of her as he could while he pumped his second load of the night inside of her pussy. Aisha growled again and tightened around him, and Gene smiled as he realized she had once again responded to his orgasm with one of her own. Maybe it was an automatic response; her Ctarl Ctarl pussy accepting his cum inside of her with glee?

"That was a lot!" Aisha said. She was panting a little bit now, but still looked pleased with herself. "You're better than I thought you'd be, human! You could even give some of the male Ctarl-Ctarl a fight with strength like that!" Gene gave a small smile and shook his head. "But it's still my victory! It took two orgasms instead of one, but I still defeated you!"

"Are you sure about that?" Gene asked. He eased his hips back and pulled his cock out of her, but they could both clearly see that his cock was hard and ready for more.

"More?" A bit of Aisha's usual bravado had faded away as she stared at his still hard penis. He wouldn't say that she looked intimidated or scared or anything like that; she was confused more than anything. And he was too, to be fair. He didn't understand why he was ready to go yet again; he didn't know where any of this was coming from. But he was too locked in this battle of pleasure to worry about the whys. He had one goal and one goal only: to fuck Aisha Clan-Clan until either his body gave out on him or she admitted that she could take no more, whichever happened to come first.

"More," he agreed. Then he flipped her over onto her stomach, and she rose up onto her hands and knees. She seemed to understand what he had in mind and was ready to meet the challenge.

"I don't understand where you're getting the energy, but if you're not ready to give up yet than neither am I!" she said. She wiggled her ass in his direction, taunting him and tempting him to come and get her. "Come at me with whatever you have left, nya!"

Gene gave her a hard smack on the ass, knowing that she was more than strong enough to take it even if he reared back and spanked her with all his might. Sure enough, she did yelp in surprise but then she smirked over her shoulder at him and wiggled her sexy feline ass and tail at him.

Taking a woman from behind while she was on her hands and knees had always been a position Gene loved, especially when the girl he was with had an ass as nice as Aisha Clan-Clan's. It was ironic to be fucking a catgirl doggy style, but Gene decided to keep his amusement to himself. He wasn't sure that Aisha would find it all that funny.

There was no need for him to worry about such trivial things anyway, not when he had her on all fours in front of him, ready and waiting for him to dive back in for a third round of sex. For half a heartbeat he honestly considered going for her ass, but just as quickly discarded the thought. He didn't know if that would be welcomed, and he still didn't like his chances of winning a test of physical strength with the catgirl if he got her angry. Besides, who could resist fucking a pussy as good as Aisha's? Whether it was the third time or the three hundredth time, he couldn't imagine being any less eager about fucking Aisha Clan-Clan and cumming inside of her.

He was no more gentle with her this time, no more concerned with holding back or keeping anything in reserve. It wasn't what either of them wanted, and he wouldn't have been able to go any slower even if she had a sudden change of heart and asked him to be gentler with her. How could he restrain himself from taking her hard with her down on her hands and knees for him?

No, he didn't take it easy on her, and he hadn't lost any of his desire to pound her into submission just because this was his third turn with her. If anything he fucked her harder than ever now. He could sure as hell feel their strenuous night catching up to him, and something told him that there would be no quick bounce back after he came this time. His body was hitting its limit, and he would bet that he was going to crash and crash hard once this third round was over. He didn't let that stop him though. He pounded her for all he was worth and gave her every last bit of energy he had left. If this was going to be the end of the road for him, he was going to make sure he gave everything that he could to show the Ctarl Ctarl his own strength.

His hips smacked against her ass over and over again and the bed shook beneath them as he fucked her for the third and final time of the night. Aisha was being more vocal than at any point before, grunting and growling and making some strange, bestial kind of noise that he honestly couldn't put a label on as his dick hit home inside of her. Maybe this was some kind of sign that she was feeling it too, that he was close to making the Ctarl Ctarl break. Could he actually _win_ this battle?

The thought gave him a renewed sense of purpose and allowed him to catch a second (or was it third, or maybe even fourth?) wind. His hands had been roaming her muscular, powerful back as he fucked her, but he'd started to watch her tail flick and swish around from side to side as he took her from behind, and it had become increasingly fascinating to him. From this angle that tail was the strongest reminder he had that she wasn't human, that it was a sexy catgirl in his bed rather than a beautiful human woman. It also offered the temptation of a unique experience, and he eventually reached a point that he could no longer resist said temptation. He didn't know how she would react to this, but he could only hope that she wouldn't throw him off of her and try to rip him apart (or bring out the claws.)

Aisha yelped and gave a sort of hiss when he grabbed her tail with one of his hands. He flinched, afraid at what that hiss might mean, but he didn't let go of her tail. It was too late to turn back now; either she liked it or at least would tolerate it, or he was about to have to defend himself against an angry Ctarl Ctarl.

"You dare to grab my tail?!" she said. "You think you are worthy of such an honor?" She didn't try to look back at him so he couldn't see the look on her face, but she didn't sound too angry at least. If he had to put an emotion on it he'd say she sounded _horny_.

"Uhh...yes?" he said uncertainly. His hips had slowed down considerably, but still he held onto her tail. Letting go would be admitting defeat at this point.

"Hmm. You're lucky you have such a big dick, human, otherwise I would pick you up and throw you across the room for being so arrogant as to grab my tail." Gene took that as approval, or as close as she was going to get at least, so he went back to pumping his hips and fucking her at full speed once again, all while holding onto her tail with one hand and resting the other on her ass itself. He didn't spank her ass and he didn't tug or pull on her tail either, but he left his hands where they were.

He went back to slamming into her at full force, and she went back to grunting and growling along with it. That brief moment of tension had passed and now Gene was able to fully enjoy all of the pleasure that came along with fucking Aisha. Battling her had been a far more pleasant experience than he could have hoped for, but it was just about over now. Whether she was close to finished or not was irrelevant right now, because he was just about out of fuel. There was just a little bit left in him right now, and he put whatever he had remaining into making those final dozen or so thrusts as hard, as deep and as powerful as they could be. He knew that the Ctarl Ctarl respected power, and when he collapsed from exhaustion about two minutes from now he wanted to do so knowing that he had done his very best to earn Aisha's respect.

Gene's breathing was as harsh as the thrusts of his hips, and Aisha wasn't doing much better. She was whining now, whimpering desperately as if she was on the cusp of being beaten into submission. It was a race at this point, both of them hurtling full-speed towards the finish line. He wondered if she was concerned about trying to outlast him at this point, or if she just wanted one more good orgasm before she curled up and took a nap.

He didn't manage anything more distinct than a low groan when he broke and he shot his cum inside of her one more time. Just as before, his orgasm triggered her own in response. They remained synched up in another key area too. He could feel in his bones that this would be the end for him, and with the way Aisha responded he didn't think there was any way even she would have the energy to keep going once they were done. Her tail vibrated madly in his hand, her hips shook and she howled, screaming loud enough that he didn't see any way possible that everyone else on the ship couldn't have heard it no matter how deeply they'd happened to be sleeping. They were probably going to have some very uncomfortable conversations with the rest of the crew the next day, but that was a problem that he would deal with in the morning. Right now was all about Aisha Clan-Clan, and he couldn't have been happier about making her howl in such an animalistic fashion. It meant he'd done something right.

He slowly pulled his cock out of her, and fell down onto the bed almost immediately afterwards. His body felt as fatigued as he could ever remember, and he didn't know if he'd be able to move a muscle if his life had depended on it in that moment. Aisha followed, curling up against him and draping her leg over him possessively.

"Aisha is one of the crew," she said drowsily. He didn't know if that was her declaring victory in their match or not, but who the hell cared? If there was even the slightest chance of a rematch with her, why would he say no to having her on the ship? 

"Yes," he agreed. "Aisha is one of the crew."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
